Drunk Jealousy
by Shipper 2004
Summary: "So why did I happen to punch this guy?" bechloe one shot full of fluff. Second fic so check out my first one on my page! please read and review! thank you! Rated T for mild language


_AN: Hey guys so this is my second story; just a little bechloe one shot full of fluff. I plan on writing more but it may get harder depending on how busy my schedule is._

 _I found inspiration for this story from myself (because my hand is currently covered in bruises as well lol) and a sentence prompt I found online._

 _Please read and review because I love getting your feedback!_

 _Thanks!_

When Beca woke up in her room in the Bellas house, four questions immediately popped into her head:

Why does her head feel like it's being repeatedly hit with a hammer?

Who is sleeping extremely close to her with their head nestled in Beca's neck?

Why are the knuckles on her right hand covered in dark purple bruises?

And most importantly… what the hell happened last night?!

She turns her head and gets the answer to her second question. The person wrapped around her is none other than her best friend, Chloe Beale (who also happens to be the person Beca has been in love with for the past three and a half years). It doesn't surprise her that they slept in the same bed last night because they do that pretty much everyday anyways. Like Chloe could read her mind, she woke up, removing herself from around Beca and stretching her arms over her head as she yawns.

"Morning." She said, her voice a little groggy from sleep. Even in sleep shorts and a tank top with no makeup on, she still managed to look flawless.

"Morning." Beca groaned, rubbing her eyes as if trying to remove the sleep from them. "Why am I so hungover right now?"

"We went to a bar last night remember?" Chloe questioned. "You said you had a shitty day at your internship so you texted me to meet you at the bar closest to campus."

"Oh yeah, I do kind of remember that… the rest of the night is kind of a big blur to me." Beca explained. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

At that, Chloe blushed.

"Yeah I do actually." She said softly, trying not to laugh.

"Oh God did I do something embarrassing? Did I make a fool out of myself in public again?" Beca asked.

"No it was more heroic, really sweet actually when you think about it." Chloe said, talking more to herself than Beca.

"Ok now I'm confused." Beca replied.

"So you may or not have punched this guy's lights out at the bar last night."

"I guess that explains this." beca held up her right hand to examine the bruises on her knuckles.

"Woah Becs that looks really bad!" chloe exclaimed, clearly worried.

"I'll be fine I'll just ice it." Beca said nonchalantly.

Chloe, being the most caring person on the planet, immediately jumped out of bed and got Beca ice. When she came back, Beca continued to question her on the night before.

"So why did I happen to punch this guy Chlo?"

"Well we were drinking at the bar and you already had a few shots in you. Me, being the responsible one, decided to drink a little slower than you. This guy at the bar waltzed over to me, clearly drunk, and tried to pick me up with some lines he found on the internet and I was trying to turn him down but he wouldn't leave. You noticed this interaction, so you tried to get him to back off, but he wouldn't budge so..." Chloe trailed off.

"So my drunk self thought the best option was to punch him multiple times?" Beca interrupted, clearly surprised she would do that with so much alcohol in her.

"Actually first you made this little speech that went a little like, 'this woman right here is a real catch and you don't deserve her. She deserves someone who will cherish her and treat her with respect and love. She deserves the world and anyone who wouldn't give it to her is an idiot.'" Chloe said, imitating Beca's drunk speech. "And then he asked if you were available too, so you started to punch him."

"How many punches did I get in?"

"I think it was four before the bartender pulled you off of him and kindly told us both to leave." Chloe answered.

"Sweet." Beca smirked.

"You're ridiculous." Chloe said, shaking her head and smiling.

"No, I'm a badass." Beca corrected.

"Whatever you say." they laid there on the bed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Chloe rolled onto her side to face Beca.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what." Beca turned her head to make eye contact with the redhead.

"Your little speech at the bar last night." Beca froze. Should she tell the older girl how she really felt? Would she feel the same way? What if she didn't? Beca was trying to figure out what to say when Chloe gently shook her shoulder.

"Becs?" Beca looked into her cerulean eyes and immediately knew what to say.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She spoke with a sudden confidence. "Chloe you are amazing and whoever gets to date you is the luckiest person alive. I mean look at you! You're gorgeous with your hair and those amazing blue eyes, not to mention your body is pretty smoking as well." She said with a smirk and a wink.

"I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe interjected, repeating the lines she spoke in the shower three years ago.

"You should be." Beca retorted with a smile.

"Ok you can continue your cute little speech now." Chloe giggled.

"Ok. You have this amazing personality too. You care for everyone and put all of your passion into what you care about the most, especially the Bellas." Chloe's smile grew with every new compliment Beca gave her until it reached her eyes; the smile she reserved just for Beca.

"Chloe you deserve the world, and if I could give it to you I would." Beca finished with a shy smile. With that, Chloe gently lifted her hand to cup Beca's cheek and their lips met in a tender kiss. It was filled with the emotions both of them have been holding in for so long. Once they both ran out of air, they pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes. Chloe was the first one to speak.

"Would you want to maybe go on a date with me this Friday?" She asked sheepishly.

"I would love to, as long it's not at the bar we got kicked out of last night." She joked, getting Chloe to laugh. The sound was like music to Beca's ears.

"Ok let's get up now. You've iced you hand for long enough and I'm starving, so I'll make us breakfast considering you probably won't be able to do much with that hand." Chloe laughed, getting out of bed. "Are you coming?" She asked as she held out her hand for Beca to grab.

"Of course I am." Beca said, grasping Chloe's hand with her unbruised one. "Gosh, I should punch men more often if I get this special treatment each time."

"Just wait until after breakfast." Chloe winked. "I was thinking a nice warm shower to wake us both up?"

"How could I refuse?" Beca replied, planting a quick kiss to Chloe's lips as they both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of the Bellas house.

 _END_

 _AN: Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot and I plan on writing mores stories. I'm currently starting to write and second chapter to my first fic; New Kid On Campus, so check that out too :)_

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thank You!_


End file.
